Old Friendships
by Smokes91
Summary: After Canard comes back, what happens when Nosedive is injuried? Canard finally realises how he feels about the young Flashblade. Another summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Canard is returned to the ducks. But tension between him and Nosedive is at an all time high.

XXXXX

"Dive! Dive get up!" Wildwing yelled pounding on Nosedive's door.

"Whatever!" Dive snapped back.

This angered Wing even more. "Dive, get up now. Or I'll let Mallory in. And she still owes you from yesterday" Wing snapped.

He heard shuffling behind the door. "Yeah, alright I'm up" Nosedive said sleepily. He knew Mallory would tear him apart given half a chance.

"Good. You got ten minutes… Or Mallory's coming in" Wildwing said, stalking off down the hall.

Wildwing entered the rec room, to see everyone, bar Dive, was there. "Dive up yet?" Duke asked.

Wing walked over and sat down. "He's awake, but I don't know how much longer he'll take… Oh and Mallory, if he's not here in ten minutes. You have my permission to pay him back from yesterday" Wildwing explained, earning an evil smile from Mallory. A smile that meant pain, to whoever crossed her.

But to everyone's surprise, Nosedive walked in. "Nobody panic. I'm up" he yawned.

"You're lucky" she said, leaning on a counter. "Cause, I was about to come up and drag you down by your tail feathers" she said. Nosedive winced, as everyone else snickered.

"Alright, time for practice. Let's move" Wildwing announced, standing up from his chair. "Wasn't expecting to hit the ice so early, but seen as though we're all here. Might as well start now" he said, as everyone began to file out of the room.

XXXXX

The team was on the ice for about an hour, when Tanya's comm. Went off. Alerting her, that Drake One had an energy reading. Duke was the first to notice Tanya acting weird. "Hey Taun. What's wrong?" he asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Drake One's picking up an energy reading. I'll have to get inside to determine what type" Tanya stated, as the team headed off the ice.

XXXXX

Tanya analysed Drake One's findings. She was shocked at what she found. "What is it Taun?" Dive asked, watching as the screen showed data and information.

Tanya turned to the team. "It's portal energy" she explained. They raced down to the Aerowing.

They flew to the sight of the energy readings, and couldn't believe what they saw. "It can't be. I don't believe it" Wildwing stated. "CANARD!" he cried out, running towards his friend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

After proving with the mask, that it was Canard, they surrounded him. "Canard, oh stars" Wing said, hugging his best friend. The team gathered around him, saying things like. 'You're alive' or 'How did you get out'. All except Nosedive.

He turned and started to walk away. Until Duke stopped him. "Hey kid. You ok?" he asked.

Nosedive stopped, but didn't bother turning around before answering. "Yeah. I'm just gonna get the Aerowing fired up. We should probably get back to the Pond" he stated, before stalking off towards the Aerowing.

XXXXX

After getting the Aerowing started, the rest of the team walked up the ramp. Wildwing sat in the pilot's seat, and Canard walked up behind Nosedive. "Yo squirt. Move it" he said, tapping the teen on the shoulder.

Nosedive looked at Wildwing, who just shrugged. He stood up and pushed past Canard. "Whatever" he snapped, walking back to the only spare seat.

To say Nosedive was annoyed, was the understatement of the century. Canard kicked him out of his seat, and his brother didn't even defend him. Nosedive was absolutely pissed. _Thinks he's so good. _He thought.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, little friend?" Grin asked.

Nosedive looked at Canard, then back to Grin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" he sighed. Grin nodded, and dropped the subject. The rest of the travel was relatively quiet, except for Wildwing and Canard's conversation.

XXXXX

When they arrived at the Pond, Wildwing and Canard were still catching up. Nosedive was annoyed that Wing hadn't defended him, and he was completely ignoring him. He looked for something to do, but found Grin was meditating, Tanya was in her lab, Duke and Mallory were playing one on one, and Wildwing and Canard were still talking. So Dive did the only thing he could think of, he went to his room to catch up n some beauty sleep.

XXXXX

Come dinner time, Dive was still 'missing'. "Hey. Where's Dive?" Wing asked. Everyone shook their heads, signalling they didn't know. "Alright. He's most likely in his room. I'll go get him, you guys can start without me" he said, standing up and walking out of the room.

XXXXX

Dive was half asleep, when he heard his door swing open. "Dive. You awake?" Wildwing's voice reached his ears.

"Yeah. I'm p" he replied, sitting up. "Dinner time already?" he asked, Wing just nodded. "Alright. I'll be there soon" he stated, standing up and walking over to his cupboard. Wildwing nodded, and walked out. Nosedive quickly through on a shirt and followed.

When he finally reached the kitchen, he found Duke and Grin leaning on the bench. "Well. Hello sleepin beauty" Duke said.

Ignoring both of them, Dive walked through to the ready room... And found Wildwing and Canard, still deep in conversation. _Yeah, first you steal my job. Now you steal my brother. _He thought angrily. He walked straight past everyone, and into the lounge room. "Stupid Canard" he muttered under his breath.

He turned on the T.V. and started watching. _"... and in other news. An armed robber was arrested by police this afternoon, and here's Magg..." _he changed the channel, but didn't get time to watch it, when suddenly Wing stood in front f him.

"Dive, what's wrong?" Wildwing asked, standing in between Dive and the T.V.

Dive looked up at his brother. "You're in my way" he lied. Wildwing looked down on his little brother, not buying a word. He crossed his arms, in front of his chest. "What?" Dive snapped.

"Come on baby bro. You can talk me. Now, what's wrong?" he asked again, intent on getting a proper answer.

Dive knew he wouldn't escape the subject for long. "Nothing" he murmured. But Wing just stood there. "Yu know what? Fine. You didn't defend me when Canard took my seat on the Aerowing. You spend more time with him. And, he hates me!" Nosedive yelled, knowing full well Canard would be able to hear him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Nosedive spent weeks attempting to avoid Canard, but knew one day, Canard would find him. Who knew it would be today?

Nosedive was alone in the ready room, when suddenly. "Not avoiding me, are you Nosedive?" Canard asked, standing in the doorway.

Nosedive turned, looking slightly worried. "No. Curse not. Why?" he asked, shifting uneasily on his feet

"Oh no reason. I just haven't seen you in ages. Why's that?" Canard asked, stepping towards the blond. Nosedive moved further away Canard. Which didn't go unnoticed. "You're such a wimp. This team has one downhill since I left" Canard stated harshly.

This angered Nosedive, making him forget about his nervousness. Stalking up to Canard, he snapped. "You believe Wing's a bad leader?"

"No. I just believe if he had have left his annoying, insignificant twerp of a brother back on Puckworld. Like I told him to, he would be a better leader" Canard snapped quickly, he then felt ashamed of his words.

Until Nosedive's next statement. "Yeah well. This 'annoying, insignificant twerp of a brother' saved your life. If you had have left me back on Puckworld, you'd be dead. You're just jealous" Nosedive snapped.

Canard stood, completely lost for words. In a moment f rage and annoyance, he lashed out. Punching Nosedive hard enough to drop him in an instant. Nosedive's grunt of pain, had Duke and Grin running. They saw Canard towering over Nosedive, who was clutching a very saw cheek. "I'm not jealous of an insignificant, useless punk like you. And what's more, if you'd been left back on Puckworld... Then this team would be a hundred percent better, you're the only thing holding the others back" he yelled, still in a blind rage. Duke and Grin were both completely shocked at what they just saw and heard, but before anyone could act.

Nosedive was pulling himself to his feet. "FINE!" he yelled, ripping his comm, off his wrist, and throwing it at Canard. "You want me gone? Then fine. Your wish is mine command. I'M OUTTA HERE!" he yelled as he stormed past Canard and out the door.

Canard picked up Nosedive's comm, realising what he'd done wrong. "What have I done?" he muttered. He turned around. "Dive wait!" he yelled, running out the door, followed closely back Duke and Grin.

XXXXX

Dive made it to the underground parking area. Where he claimed a Duckcycle and helmet, and quickly took off.


	4. Chapter 4

So the saurians are after Dive, and the ducks are after the saurians. What's going to happen next?

XXXXX

It didn't take long for Wildwing and the team to find the saurians. But what they saw shocked them.

"Damn. I think the kid might need help" Duke stated. He turned to find Canard completely frozen. "You ok?" he asked, placing a hand on Canard's shoulder.

Canard looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. But Nosedive needs us" he stated.

"Let's go ducks" Wildwing ordered, running to his brother's aid.

XXXXX

Dive continued to dodged, duck and fight. But he just couldn't shake his attackers, until… He spotted his team. "Well. Look who decided to show up" Dive joked, as the team fought back against the saurians.

The ducks fought valiantly for quite some time… Until suddenly a loud grunt f pain cut through the air… All the ducks turned to find Canard hauling himself to his feet, and Seige aiming a weapon at him. "Bye, bye duckie" Seige snapped, as he took better aim at his chest.

Nosedive was torn between what to do. _But he hit me… But he means so much to Wing… Oh help me, Jesus. _He thought… Nosedive then knew what he had to do. Before anyone could react, Nosedive ran and jumped between Seige and Canard… taking the shot for him. Everything happened so fast, one minute he was standing watching as Seige prepared to destroy Canard… Then suddenly he was falling into Canard strong arms. "DIVE!"Wing yelled, as he watched his brother fall. He looked up at the saurians, with pure hatred and fury in his eyes. "Open fire" he ordered.

It didn't take long for the team to scare off the saurians. "Seige. I think it's time to leave" Chameleon stated, dodging yet another puck that was headed his way.

"Yes. For once I must agree with you. I think we have annoyed them enough for one day" Seige said, then suddenly himself and Chameleon teleported back to the Raptor.

Wildwing turned around, to see Canard kneeling next to Nosedive, who was being worked on by Tanya. "Dive…" Wildwing choked out.

Nosedive was hit just off centre, of his chest. He was breathing heavily and there was blood everywhere. Nosedive had already fallen into unconsciousness. "Oh stars… What have I done?" Canard asked himself out loud.

He could feel the tears at the brim of his eyes. He may not have shown it too well, but he had always classified Nosedive as a little brother. He looked up at Wing, with pleading eyes. Wildwing saw this, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself" he reassured Canard.

But Canard had already convinced himself whose fault it was. "But this is all my fault" he said, putting his head in his hands. "If I hadn't have gotten so angry at him. If I hadn't have hit him. If I had have been able to control my temper… Then we wouldn't be here… And Dive wouldn't be dying" Canard said, nearly on the verge of tears.

"The shot it dangerously close t his heart, he's already gone into shock and he's lost a lot of blood" Tanya's voice suddenly interrupted everything. Everyone turned to face her, so she continued. "But I think if we get him back to the Pond, he'll pull through" she finished, springing everyone into action. Wildwing and Mallory ran to get the Migrator started. Duke ran and get on the Duckcycle. Grin ran to clear a spot, to put Nosedive for the trip home. While Canard carefully picked Nosedive up, and cradled him close to his body… While Tanya kept an eye in him.

It didn't take long for the ducks to return to the Pond. But Nosedive was still worse for wear… "He's fading" Tanya said, trying desperately to stabilize him. "Canard, Grin. I need help" she yelled.

"Mallory. Take over" Wildwing said, jumping up and moving over to wear anya was working on his brother.

"He's fading, and fast" Tanya stated, causing Wing to yell out.

He tried to get to Nosedive, but was held back by Grin. Canard took one of Dive's hands in his own. "Please Dive. Don't give up. I know you can fight, your strong. Just please, hold in there  
" Canard said, as they all listened to his confession. "Nosedive, I know you can pull through. You always do. I'm proud of you Dive".

XXXXX

Nosedive finally woke, with pain in his chest. He looked around, hoping Wildwing would be next to him… He found someone, just not who he would have expected. "Canard?" he asked, completely surprised to find Canard sitting next to him.

Canard looked at Dive, happy to see he was awake. "Nosedive?" he said, pulling the teen into an embrace. "How you feeling, squirt?" he asked.

"Fine" Nosedive answered, pushing Canard away. "But I don't understand" he admitted, trying to figure out why Canard actually cared about him.

Canard looked at the confused blond. "I'm so sorry I lost temper. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you" Canard explained. "But one thing I need to know. Why'd you do it?" he asked.

Nosedive looked up at him. "You mean so much to Wing. You're like brothers, and… I mean, Wing just got you back. I couldn't watch him lose you again" Nosedive explained.

Canard looked down at him, and shook his head. "Yes. Me and Wing are like brothers. But you're like my lil bro. Do you know how much you mean to me? I don't know what I'd do without you" Canard admitted.

"You mean it?" Nosedive asked. Canard started showing his softer side, as he smiled and nodded. Dive quickly pulled Canard into a brotherly hug. "Thanks bro" Dive whispered, causing Canard to smile even more.

The rest of the team, who had been ears dropping outside, smiled as they realized that life was about to become a lot easier.

END


End file.
